Coeur de vampire
by Alice Potter du 55
Summary: Edward abandonne Bella dans la foret.Que vas-t-il lui arrivée?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

_Quelques minutes après que Edward a abandonné Bella …_

POV Bella :

Moi qui l'aime tellement, il m'a abandonné lui qui disait qu'il m'aimé plus que tout, je me sens trahi. Même Alice ma abandonné sans me dire au revoir J'étais encore dans cette forêt en train de marcher, j'essayais de retourner à la clairière. J'ai décidé d'y retourné pour me rappeler des souvenirs après six chutes, j'arrivais enfin au but de mon cheminement. La clairière était comme dans mes souvenirs malgré le faite qu'il n'était pas là… Elle était silencieuse tout ce que l''on entendait c'était le mouvement de l'herbe avec le vent. Je me suis allongé et je m'endormis. Ce qui me réveilla, c'était le bruit d'une course. Je relevais la tête et je vis Victoria qui s'approchait, je ressenti venant d'elle de la colère et du chagrin. Elle me dit :

Tient ce n'est pas notre petite humaine sans son vampire adoré. Tu sais quoi, je sens que je vais te tuer ! Pour que ton Edward souffre autant que j'ai souffert quand il a tué mon James, mon âme sœur, je me suis dit œil pour œil, dent pour dent donc c'est toi que je vais tuer pour que ton chéri souffre !

-A qui ça sert ? Il m'a quitté il y a quelques minutes.

-Pauvre idiote ! Quand un vampire aime, il aime pour toute sa vie ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais seulement te transformer car comme ça toi tu souffriras l'éternité, et lui dans quelques années, il te pensera morte et il tentera de se tuer.

Elle s'approcha de moi a une vitesse hallucinante, elle me mordit dans le cou. Je me mis à hurler de toutes mes forces mais c'était trop tard, je sentais déjà la brulure se rependre dans mon corps. Trois long jours ce passèrent ainsi. Victoria s'enfuit le deuxième jour car elle m'a vu souffrir et ça lui suffisait. Tout à coup, je sentis mon cœur s'arréter et j'ouvris les yeux. Je réalisais alors que tout était clair, je voyais tous les détails de ce qui m'entourait. Je méditais un instant sur ce qui m'est arrivé. Je pris seulement conscience que j'étais devenu un vampire donc je buvais du sang. Maintenant que j'y pense, je ressentis une brulure dans ma gorge. Comme j'étais au milieu de la forêt, aucun humain ne me tenterait car bien sur je comptais devenir un vampire végétarien. Je commençais alors a courir quand une odeur alléchante me remplis les narines, je pourchassais quelques instant cette odeur jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur un puma. Je me suis précipité sur lui et lui pris tout son sang. Pour me détacher de ma prois, il me fallut de longues minutes. Le feu de ma gorge s'éteignit mais resta quand même présente je réaliser alors que c'était un élément de mon nouveau quotidien. Pour tester mes capacités à résister je me dirige lentement et calmement vers la ville. Quand je fus arrivé devant la vile, j'arretais ma respiration et j'avançais doucement mais surement. Je rencontris enfin un humain, tous doucement, je repris une respiration normale. L'odeur ne me fit aucun effet, j'en fus heureuse car cela signifier que je pourrais vivre avec les humains comme les Cullen. Je me dirige lentement jusque chez mon père. Je toque à la porte mais je n'entendis rien. Je décide alors de prendre la clef caché sous l'avant du toit. J'entre dans la maison et je vis un spectacle que je me souviendrais le reste de ma vie…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Mon père était couché dans cette mare de sang, mais le pire fut quand j'aperçu ma mère et Phil un peu plus loin, enlacé qui étaient eux aussi dans une mare de sang. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'avais en quelques jours tous perdu. Sur la table de la cuisine, il y avait un mot : « Bella, que dis-tu du reste de ma vengeance ? Au faite, si tu tiens un tant soit peu à la famille Cullen tu devrais les chercher car si je les trouve avant toi je ne donne pas cher de leurs peaux. Je ne sais pas si tu avais remarqué mais ta copine, Alice je crois ne peut pas me voir. Pratique non ? Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai une chasse à faire. Bonne chance ! Victoria »

Ah ! Elle a tué ma famille je vais la tuer ! Et je partis en courant dans ma chambre chercher quelques petites affaires. Puis je partis de cette maison à la recherche de Victoria.

6 mois plus tard.

Cela faisait maintenant 6 mois que je cherchais Victoria quand coup de bol immense, je l'ai retrouvé, elle s'était caché en France près de Lyon. Elle était au milieu d'une clairière. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était que j'ai découvert il y a quelque temps que j'avais un pouvoir et pas n'importe lequel, celui de copier tous les pouvoirs des gens que je rencontre et comme j'ai rencontré pas mal de vampire dans ma ''quête '' j'étais surement un des vampires les plus puissants au monde. Heureusement les Volturis n'étaient pas au courant sinon ils tenteraient tous pour m'avoir. J'avais rencontré quelqu'un qui pouvait se dissimuler n'importe où en devenant invisible et en camouflant mon odeur. Je lisais également dans les pensées et voir le futur mais aussi contrôlé les émotions des gens mais ce que personne ne savait c'est que j'avais aussi une force incroyable (donné gentiment par Emmett). Malheureusement je ne les pas revu depuis maintenant 6 mois. Je gardais encore l'espoir qu'Il m'aime encore mais cet espoir devient de plus en plus petit. Enfin bref je me trouvais juste derrière elle quand je perçu ses pensé : ''Cette Bella est pire que de a super glu, elle me court après depuis si longtemps que je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix de la transformer mais pas de la tuer.'' A ce moment-là, je me précipite sur elle est je l'étripe, morceaux par morceaux je la jette dans le feu que je viens de faire. Je la voix souffrir milles mots jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit dans le feu. J'éteignis le feu après que le corps de Victoria soit entièrement bruler. Après je m'assis dans l'herbe en pensant à ce que je vais faire maintenant qu'elle est morte. Car pendant ces derniers mois je n'avais qu'une seul idée en tête celle de tuer celle qui a gâcher ma vie. Est-ce-que j'allais essayer de LES retrouver ? Ou est-ce-que je retournerais au lycée ? Je méditai quelque instant et j'ai pris ma décision, je retournerais au lycée…

A suivre…

Merci pour vos reviews ils m'ont fraient très plaisir !


	3. Chapter 3

Information : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer .

Réponse aux reviews :

Chattoncharmant : Oui Bella a copié déjà certains pouvoirs quand elle était humaine mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir. Merci de suivre cette histoire !

Mk-tenebre : Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3 : Nouvelle élève

Quelques temps plus tard :

POV Bella :

Cela fait maintenant trois mois que je suis dans un nouveau lycée, dans un petit village nommé Casa (nom inventé), bien sûr je suis la première de ma classe sans faire beaucoup d'effort. Pour me diversifier un peu, j'ai décidé de prendre l'option économique et social (je ne sais pas si ça existe là-haut mais bon). Aujourd'hui, il y a une nouvelle élève qui s'est inscrit dans ce lycée. Tout le monde ne parle plus que ça. A croire que c'est partout pareil… D'après ce que j'ai lu dans certaine pensé, la nouvelle s'appelait Lucie Cofima. Elle est dans la même filière que moi. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais il faut que j'aille à ma première heure de cour. J'arrive en cour d'art plastique, je l'avais pris en option. La prof est bizard, quand elle parle, on pourrait parler à une porte ça ferais le même effet. Quand j'arrive je me dirige à ma place, qui se trouve tout au fond de la salle. Quand je vois le proviseur adjoint qui arrive avec la nouvelle élève. Nan je n'en croyais pas mes yeux, c'était un vampire est végétarien d'après ce que je vois. Quand elle remarqua que je la fixé, elle vint vers moi après c'être présenter au prof et elle me dit :

« C'est rare de rencontrer des vampires végétariens de nos jours ! Je m'appelle Lucie Cofima. Tu t'appelles comment ?

-Je m'appelle Isabella Swan mais tu peux m'appeler Bella. Ici je suis connu sous le nom d'Isabelle Smith, ici.

-Puis je m'assoir ?

-Bien sûr !

Lucie s'assoit et le cour commence. La prof commence a nous parler comme si on était des gamins de trois ans :

Bon aujourd'hui, nous allons prendre nos ciseaux à bout rond, bien sûr et vous allez faire un beau tapis ! Je voudrais plein de formes différentes ! Ceux ou celles qui ne savent pas en faire vienne me voir. Surtout ne vous coupez pas ! Bonne chance !

Avec cette prof-là pas besoin de bossé, on a toujours des bonnes notes. Pendant ce cour, je l'interroge sur sa vie et comment elle a était transformer. C'est ainsi que j'appris qu'elle c'était fait transformer il y a 30 dans une ville du nom de Bar le duc en France. Elle devait se montrer discrète car en France, on l'a recherché toujours donc elle fut obligée de se cacher aux Etats Unies. Elle avait un pouvoir assez utile quand elle le voulait, elle pouvait se rendre humaine ce qui l'avait beaucoup arrangé. Je m'entendis tout de suite bien avec elle.

A la fin de ce lycée je lui ai proposé de faire route ensemble vu qu'on avait ni famille ni point de rattachement dans cette ville. On décida que l'on se ferait passé pour des sœurs jumelles grâce à mon don de transformation.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à mettre dedans ce que vous pensez que ce soit reproche ou compliment.

Bonne lecture !

PS : Ne faites pas attention aux fautes d'orthographes !

PPS : nda= note de l'auteur

Chapitre 4 :

Avec Lucie, nous avons décidé de partir en France, dans une ville nommé Veel un petit village paumer en Meuse. Nous allions dans le Lycée Raymond Poincaré de Saint Dizier une ville pas loin. C'était un village parfait car il y avait dans les 700 habitants même pas une boulangerie seulement un distributeur de pains, une église et une mairie. Points positifs, il pleuvait souvent, points négatif, il y avait qu'une petite forêt.

Le premier jour dans notre nouvelle école fut éprouvant car tout le monde nous regarder comme si on était des bêtes de foires. Car moi avec ma nouvelle apparence, j'étais maintenant canon. J'avais des cheveux noirs lisses et des formes généreuses. En faite j'étais le portrait craché de Lucie. Provisoirement, pour ce lycée, on avait décidé de s'appeler Finck.

Quand on arriva au lycée, trois jours après notre rentrée, on était dans la cantine quand je ressenti venant d'une des lycéennes présente une attirance particulière pour son sang. D'après ce que je pus lire dans ses pensées, elle s'appelait Marion Martin. Lucie sentit que je n'arriverais pas à me retenir donc elle me fit sortir de la cantine. Quand je fus sortit elle me dit :

« Bella, qu'as-tu ?

Je crois que je viens de rencontrer une odeur de sang très puissante pour moi je crois que pour nous on l'appelle la tua cantante en Italien qui veut dire ta chanteuse.

Je ne savais pas que ça exister…

Je vais devoir l'éviter au maximum car je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me retenir. »

Je partie ensuite pour mon cour de biologie. Mon professeur s'appelé madame Tolut. Elle me plaçât à une place libre. Quand enfin, tout le monde arriva, je remarquais que Marion était dans le lot. Et comme par hasard (nda : hum hum), elle s'assit juste à côté de moi. Madame Tolut nous dit de sortir les cahiers car ce jour-là nous allions faire de la théorie. Je retins mon souffle pendant toute l'heure. Je comprends mieux ce qu'IL ressentait. Dès que la sonnerie retentit, je me précipitais hors de la salle le plus vite possible. Je rejoignis Lucie à la voiture et on décida d'aller chasser.

Pendant ma première chasse j'avais remarqué que mon met favoris était le chevreuil, donc en ce moment j'en chassé un. Quand soudain je sentis une odeur alléchante qui venait de derrière moi. Ni une, ni deux je me précipitais dessus, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que c'était l'odeur de Marion. Je me poussais à faire demis tour mais je n'y arrivé pas. Donc j'ai continué ma course dans la foret quand je me rapprocha de ma futur proies que j'eu un éclair de lucidité et que je me cacha avant qu'elle n'arrive à moi. Mais ma malchance légendaire revint au pas de cours car elle m'avait vu au soleil, ce qui n'était pas bon pour moi. A ce moment-là elle dit :

« Isabella, c'est toi ? Pas la peine de te cacher, je t'ai vu ! Tu étincelais ! »

Pendant son monologue, je pensais aux différentes façons de me sortir de ce problème. Cinq minutes après elle me dit :

« Si tu ne te montre pas maintenant je dis a tout le monde que tu es quelqu'un de pas normal ! »

A ce moment-là, je sus que je devais me montrer, je pris une inspiration inutile et je sortis de derrière l'arbre qui me cacher. Quand elle me vit, elle s'approcha, je me raidis à cause du rapprochement de son odeur, et elle me dit :

« Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis Isabella Swan.

-Je veux dire, tu es quoi ?

-Je suis un être humain.

-Arrête avec ces faux semblant, faut pas être une devineresse pour savoir que tu n'es pas humaine, j'ai plusieurs preuves, de un tu ne manges rien au déjeuner, de deux tu cours plus vite que la normale et de trois tu scintille au soleil. Je trouve qu'il y a beaucoup de coïncidences en toi ainsi que ta beauté, une beauté ensorceleuse. Donc je répète ma question, tu es quoi ?

-Je suis un… »

A ce moment-là Lucie apparut, elle était paniqué car cela faisait maintenant deux heures que je lui avais fait faux bond. Elle me grondât :

« Isabella Marie Swan, où étais tu passée ? »

A ce moment-là seulement elle remarqua notre publique et Marion nous regarda encore plus bizarrement. Lucie ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passer alors elle se tourna vers moi avec des point d'interrogations dans les yeux. Pour simple réponse je lui dis :

« Elle m'a vu au soleil et si dans 3 secondes elle est encore aussi près de moi je ne pourrais plus me retenir… »

Aussitôt, elle m'éloigna le plus possible de Marion, quand je repris enfin mes esprits, Lucie repartit vers Marion et lui dit :

« Voilà ça va être dure à croire mais nous sommes des…

A suivre…

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre, je le trouve même mauvais mais bon. Désoler pour l'attente mais je n'avais pas trop d'idée…


End file.
